pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miuki Kinomoto
|katakana = ミウキ キノモト|age = 18|Species = Human|gender = Female|birthday = 10 April|Zodiac = Aries|Height = 5'7 / 170cm|hair color = Chocolate Brown|eye color = Brown|family = Kiyoshi Kinomoto (brother)|occupation = Student/Idol|brand = Diamond Princess|type = Premium|manager = Ino (yes, a doggo)|romaji = Miyuki Kinomoto}}Miuki Kinomoto is User:Miuki Kinomoto's main and first OC. (obv?) About Character: Appearance: Miuki has short layered chocolate brown hair that reaches almost to her shoulders, and brown eyes with a glare-y look to them. She is usually seen wearing formal clothes and is very picky about her attire too. Personality: She is a tsundere by personality. She barely ever smiles at all and making her smile is one of the hardest tasks one can ask for. She usually has a disgusted look on her face which makes people dislike her even if they never talked to her before. Plot: TBA Relations: * [[Kiyoshi Hirano|'Kiyoshi Hirano']]:' He has an eye for Miuki. He tries his best to approach her with a smile and to muster up enough courage to face her boldly, but with miuki's cold personality, it always end up with him backing away or being too shy to talk properly. Miuki doesn't really accept she likes him but nor does she agree to disliking him. She never really says anything to make him feel rejected but the way how she is just scares him off. * 'Dolce/Marionetta: 'Owned by Miuki. Dolce refers to her formally and calls her "Mistress". Miuki takes care of Dolce alot and keeps her safe and in well condition when in Doll/Puppet form. * [[Ruriko Hirano|'Ruruki Hirano]]:' Miuki is to-be Ruriko's sister-in-law. Regardless of their relationship, they don't get along well and don't stand each other * [[Chiharu Matsumura|'Chiharu Matsumura]]:''' She's like Miuki's Kouhai (cherry called her Senpai when they first met) even though Cherry refers to her informally. Now cherry ended up more as an Imouto for her. * '''Rika Hirayama: Rika is the same age as her so they both enjoy each other's company. Mostly since they have common interests. Although Rika disses her often, they get along better than expected. * [[Rin and Ran Akagi|'Rin and Ran Akagi']]: Rin and Miuki get along good since Rin is apologetic and too nice to say something bad or provoking unlike Ran who would often end up arguing with Miuki over small things. Trivia: # She usually wears formal wear and is seen speaking formally even in arguments (doesn't yell). # She loves small collectibles and antiques, will often be spotted around antique shops. # She is awkward around plants i.e she talks to them which makes people think she's creepy, tho it's her way of expressing her love to them. # She has a cute personality around animals and would often end up saying "Kawaiii...~" around them. # Has stage fright, doesn't really plan to debut anytime soon even though the others keep insisting. # Has prism voice which she keeps on denying and hating XD Gallery: Miuki chibir.png|A junon chibi I edited coz i was too lazy to make my own from scratch XD Miuki transform.png|This is old as hell. I plan to do a remake~ I think it's from 2015 or smth like that XD Miu btc full.png|2017 art I think :T Looks old manga styled XD Miuki screenshot 2.png|Eh I just loved how the others were bowing down so I edited it coz why not? v(ewe)v Miuki sign.png|Miuki's autograph, also my watermark :3 mi.png|Chibi pic ig XD Category:Miuki kinomoto Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Premium Idol Category:Human